


[索香]归程

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 厨子的腿坏了
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	[索香]归程

*  
厨子的腿坏了。  
索隆站在房间门口望着蜷缩在床上的爱人，紧紧攥住了手里的水杯。床上的人经过这一段时间的折腾瘦了二十多斤，平躺着的时候就像个纸片人，此时侧着身露出被子的单薄的脊背也让人心惊。  
没有人说话。空气就像一潭死水，波纹都不显。  
过了几分钟，索隆轻轻把水放在山治触手可及的床头，静静转身离去。

*  
厨子的腿坏了。  
都是因为他。  
索隆坐在楼下的沙发上，拿着一瓶酒慢慢喝着。他本来就嗜酒，现在喝得更多，甚至开始学着抽烟，茶几上的烟灰缸里不再是厨子的烟蒂而是他的。因为山治现在根本不下楼。  
他的右腹也在隐隐作痛。

他还记得当时的场景。当时他们在吵架。  
如果认识他们久的人就会笑，因为吵架对他们来说简直是家常便饭，从国中认识了开始每天不吵个两三架两人浑身都不舒服，毕业时候两人的老师都拉着他俩的手说以后不要再吵架了，那时候全学校都知道剑道社社长和年级第一的暴力优等生在一起了。  
但是后来就没人知道了，因为出事之前，两人已经很久没吵架了。久到让索隆怀念那些曾经的争吵。

索隆之前不懂什么七年之痒之类的论调，后来想一想还是有些道理的，虽然他们在一起已经整整十年了。  
出事之前三个月，两人没好好说过一句话，生活在同一栋房子里却形同陌路，只有类似“牙膏没了。”，“我下班会买。”的交流。  
然后那天早上，山治说“我们分手吧。”时候的语气，仿佛只是让他下班回家买一支牙膏。

当时索隆下意识的嗯了一声，甚至没有停下翻找文件的手，几秒钟之后才意识到有什么不对，他愣愣的望向卫生间里的厨子，看见他在一脸平静的刮胡子。  
还没等他说出什么，山治已经快速的套上长风衣，拿起车钥匙离开了家。  
索隆的心脏像是随着关门的巨响漏了一拍。

他飞速的跑下了楼，看见山治正往自己的车里钻，于是他冲上去一把拉住了他的胳膊。  
“干嘛。”卷眉毛皱了起来，“我急着去餐厅，今天货到了。”  
“坐我的车，”索隆牢牢钳制住他的手臂，不容置疑地说，“我送你。”

山治沉默了一会儿就应允了，他挣开索隆的手，打开了索隆副驾驶的车门。  
现在的索隆愿意用自己的一切换他们回到当时那一秒，这样的话他绝对不会让厨子上自己的车，绝对不会。

但是他们并排坐在一起行驶在去往餐厅的路上，副驾驶的厨子可以称之为固执的望着窗外，索隆平视着前方，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
“我今晚会搬出去。”就在索隆几乎为怎么开口疯掉的时候，山治先说话了。  
“…为什么。”索隆有些嘶哑的问。  
“那是你的房子。”

“你知道我不是在问这个。”索隆紧紧抓着方向盘，“况且房子只是写了我的名字，后面的贷款是我们两个人一起还的。”  
“我不在乎这个。”山治说，“我只想快点离开。”

索隆感觉怒火正悄无声息的蔓延，他的每个细胞都在因为愤怒膨胀，他用几乎捏碎方向盘的力度克制着自己不去揪着厨子的领子吼叫着问他为什么要分手。  
虽然他心里大概已经有答案了。

“为什么要分手。”索隆用几乎平静的声音问道，天知道他做了多大的努力。  
倒是山治发出惊奇的声音，“我以为这是我们默认好的啊！”

“去你妈的默认！老子什么时候跟你默认过这种东西？！”索隆吼道，他忍不住了，伸出右手一把抓住厨子的左手臂，他知道他会很疼但他现在想让他疼，“不要随随便便说这种不负责任的话你个白痴！”  
山治却很平静，索隆偏过头，看到他用他的蓝眼睛静静的看着他。

“我以为你坐在相亲的餐桌旁那一刻，就是已经默认好了。”  
厨子安静地说。

*  
三个月前的一天中午，山治驾车路过香波地餐厅，看见索隆和那个粉头发的女生坐在一起。  
这倒没什么，多年的信任让山治并没有多想，他甚至想掏出手机告诉索隆他在附近问他要不要一起回去。  
然后他看到粉头发的女生抓住了索隆的手。  
索隆并没有挣脱。  
山治静静的看了一会儿，驱车离开了。

索隆回家的时候已经是傍晚，山治正坐在地毯上看电影。  
“饭在桌子上。”山治说。索隆放下包就去了厨房，“你不吃？”  
“我吃过了。”山治盯着屏幕说道。

“你累了吗。”索隆吃了饭洗了澡，山治还在看电影。他觉得有些不对，厨子今天安静的不像话，平时洗澡的时候他不进来撩他就奇怪了。  
“有一些吧。”山治伸了个懒腰，电影已经看完了，他拍拍自己身边的位置示意索隆坐下，然后躺在了他的腿上。  
索隆伸手抚摸他软软的金发，山治过了一会儿貌似漫不经心地问道，“今天中午你们公司食堂做什么饭了？”

“啊，还是平时那几个。”过了一会儿他听见索隆貌似漫不经心地回答。

山治坐直了身子。

*  
“…我已经和你解释很多遍了。”索隆咬着牙说，“我道歉了，现在问题已经解决了，你还想让我怎么样！”  
“解决好了？”山治笑了，虽然眼睛里完全没有笑意，“你爸爸接受我了吗？”

索隆沉默了。  
“十年了，索隆。”山治继续说，“你爸爸知道我们的事也已经五年了，我们一起抗争了五年了，我不知道你那个时候忽然妥协答应相亲是什么意思。”  
“我不想做一个和可爱的lady争风吃醋的人渣，就算她在这三个月里让人砸了我的店，把我是同性恋的事闹的沸沸扬扬整个餐饮界都知道，就算你爸爸已经亲自来我家告诉我这次不一样，你们是指腹为婚的青梅竹马——”  
“我已经警告过她了——"  
“——就算如此我仍然不会怪她，我只怪我自己。”

山治点了一支烟，倚在了副驾驶的靠背上。索隆有点怔忡的松开抓着他手臂的手。  
“我累了，绿藻头，放过我吧。”

多久没听过这个外号了？  
索隆看着旁边的厨子，发现他穿的衣服正是半年前他们出去自驾游时穿的风衣。那时候厨子跪在副驾驶上逼近他，伸手握住他的下面，舔着嘴唇问他，想要吗？绿藻头？  
索隆身体力行的告诉了他他有多想要。

“…我不答应。”  
“不答应什么？”  
“不答应分手。”  
“已经由不得你我了，你知道的。”山治有些嘶哑的说，“如果我们——”

“别说了！！”索隆吼道，红着眼睛，愤怒让他猛地伸手想捂住厨子的嘴，“我不答应！！”  
他不知道自己在生什么气，是气厨子太聒噪总是说自己不爱听的，还是气自己太过没用连心爱的人都保护不了。  
血液在耳膜里冲撞，他似乎听见咣的一声，转过头发现厨子被他一掌推的撞在了车玻璃上。  
“…厨子？”

嘀——  
索隆猛打方向盘，躲过一辆擦肩而过的车。他大声喊道，“厨子？喂厨子你没事吧？！”  
山治静静的靠在车窗上好几秒，索隆几乎都要以为他晕过去了，他自己清楚刚才那一挥手可没控制好力道，就在他打算随便找个地方停车时，山治慢慢直起了身子。  
车窗上是一块血迹。

“…我受够了，绿藻头。”山治低着头说道。  
“…先去医院吧。”车窗上的血迹触目惊心，索隆的心仿佛被细密的铁丝网紧紧箍住，喘不过气，无法呼吸，他有点颤抖地说，“我没想——”  
“不去医院，直接去餐厅。”山治说，“处理完进货的事我马上回去搬家。”

“我不——”  
“闭嘴吧！！”山治突然就出离愤怒了，他转过脸对着索隆，索隆看到有血迹从他的额角渗出来，“我他妈现在已经完全想不明白这么多年为什么要和你这棵水生植物在一起？你简直无可救药的固执，暴力，没情趣，袜子都他妈的我给你洗！！我欠你什么啊臭老头留下的唯一的店面要因为你被砸的稀巴烂？我欠你什么啊？我为什么要放弃香香软软的lady和你在一起，我是不是脑子有病？”  
“你他妈就是脑子有病！!”索隆也愤怒了，“不是你欠我的是我欠你的行吗？！我欠你的才会天天看着自己的男朋友围着女人转！我欠你的才会看着你把对你图谋不轨的人收进餐厅工作和你朝夕相处！！”  
“说了阿金是我的朋友——”  
“你他妈能看出来什么你个小鸡脑袋？！你他妈注意一下他看你的眼神？！你眉毛已经把自己的智商卷没了吧？！”  
“去你妈的——"山治几乎要扑过来咬他，“那也比偷偷去相亲的白痴藻类强！！”  
“我他妈已经解释过了——”  
“——解释有个屁用啊解决问题了吗？！解决这个问题之前你能不能解决一下你总把穿过的袜子扔到床底下的问题？！”  
“你他妈的——”

“分手吧！！！”山治吼道。  
“分手就分手！！！”索隆吼道。

“咣——”  
一切都安静了。  
索隆还在诧异自己到底说了什么，剧痛就已经把他的理智淹没，昏昏沉沉之间他仿佛飘在空中，又仿佛深陷泥潭，周围的声音仿佛异常遥远，他艰难的偏了偏头，看见了那颗伏在挡风玻璃前的金色脑袋。

*  
厨子的腿坏了。  
都是因为他。

他们分手了。  
都是因为他。

索隆坐在楼下，默默喝光了杯子里最后一口酒，静谧的空气让他难以呼吸。他晃了晃空了的酒瓶，闭上眼睛在沙发上靠了一会儿，然后站起身，拨通了路飞的电话。

他现在迫切需要大醉一场。

*  
索隆驱车向约好的酒吧开了过去。  
离目的地越近他越觉得恐惧，一时间他想不明白为什么，只觉得心脏像受惊了一样砰砰狂跳。等他终于停好了车，呆呆的坐在驾驶位上时，才明白这大概是一种类似近乡情怯的情绪。  
这个酒吧，一直是他们聚会的据点，这些聚会，每次都少不了厨子。  
他们甚至在这个车库里面做过。  
索隆伸手捏住了眉心。

但是没办法，若让他换个地方，他都未必能找到准确位置。这里也是来了好几年他才能准确自己找到的。索隆的路痴可不是盖的，卷眉毛因为这个事嘲笑了他十多年。  
但是，他觉得他实在没有勇气，在这个看起来四处都是厨子身影的酒吧里，跟路飞开口说出“我们分手了”这句话。  
他真的觉得自己越来越胆小了。什么世界第一大剑豪，都是笑话。

走进酒吧，路飞还没有来，索隆从人群中穿过，坐到了他们常坐的位置。  
酒来了，索隆端起杯子默默开始喝。  
山治酒量不好，没醉的时候还能看着索隆管住自己，稍微醉一点就撒丫子向女人跑过去，这些年索隆都习惯了，后来他只是默默看着，直到感觉危机了才过去一把揪过自己的男朋友。山治看着花心，其实纯情的要死，危急情况一般都是女人快要把他领走了…索隆真是不知道该生气还是该笑。  
远一点儿地方有一个台球桌，他们经常玩儿，也经常输个精光，两人赌运都不是很好，输了只会揪着领子互相责怪，借着酒劲打一场，打着打着就亲到一起了。  
索隆还记得厨子伏在桌面上的脊背曲线，也记得有一次一个找死的男人用手去摸厨子的屁股，还没等他发作，厨子一脚踢翻了台球桌——“啊，对不起，我看地上有个蟑螂，吓了一跳…这位小哥，就你赔了怎么样？”厨子捏着那个男人的脸说。  
男人忙不迭的点头。  
他也记得，一次和路飞他们打赌打输了，厨子一跃跳上了舞台，即兴来了一段现代舞，他还记得当时凌乱的灯光，衣摆下若隐若现的白皙皮肤，晃动的双腿，台下的人在尖叫，厨子用姆指摸着下唇，在台上对他眨了一下眼睛。

哈哈，这就是他的恋人，如此强悍，又如此诱人，他不需要时时刻刻去保护他，大多数时候他们只要做好自己，就足够了。

索隆觉得自己有点醉了，这让他觉得挺高兴的。他闭着眼睛，感觉有人挤了过来。  
“别闹，厨子…"他下意识的喃喃，抬头一看，是路飞。

他在想什么啊，怎么可能是厨子，厨子的腿坏了，不管是踢翻台球桌还是舞动的双腿，都坏了，再也不能…  
而他，今天来这儿是为了和路飞喝酒的。

可来的可不止路飞一个人。  
娜美，乌索普，罗，艾斯。曾经经常在一起玩儿的人都来了，索隆看着他们的脸有点恍惚，上一次和他们聚会是什么时候？他都忘了。已经好久了。  
“索隆! ”路飞上来就缠住了他的脖子，索隆伸手将他的脸推的远远的，“怎么都来了？”  
“怎么，不欢迎我们啊？”娜美在他对面坐下，“先说不管今天怎么样都是你请客。”  
“…”

没法说出口了。  
这让他怎么说出口？  
眼看着一帮人在自己旁边坐下，点单的点单聊天的聊天，索隆心情很复杂，本想好好发泄一通，结果…  
不对，分手的事先不提，他们到底知不知道他和厨子两人出车祸的事儿？  
真的是…太久了。索隆想。

索隆等着他们问厨子去哪儿了，他搜肠刮肚的编了点合适的谎言。但是没人问，每个人都像从前一样，路飞点了一堆烤肉，娜美喝着一杯柠檬水，乌索普在向艾斯咨询最近的房价，罗…罗看着他。  
其实罗和他的关系有点尴尬，这要追溯到大学期间，罗和他就厨子的问题产生了点冲突…不过没关系，他等着罗问出那句话，但是罗笑了一下移开了目光。

为什么都不问？  
仿佛厨子不在是理所当然的事情。  
就算他们已经知道他俩出了车祸，也应该问一下现在厨子怎么样了吧？

真的太奇怪了，索隆觉得有点晕，可能是因为酒精。但是真的太奇怪了。  
他看着昔日的同伴，路飞正在大吃特吃，娜美似乎正在敲诈乌索普的钱包，罗望着台上的舞女出神，艾斯拍着自己的弟弟让他慢点吃没人和他抢——  
和从前别无二致的景象，可是没有厨子。  
厨子的腿坏了，厨子在家躺着，而他出来喝酒。  
他可真是人渣。  
可是他们为什么不问厨子在哪儿？

“你们——怎么不问厨子去了哪里？”  
酒精让索隆顺畅的把自己的疑问说了出来。

就像按了暂停键，所有人都停下了动作和交谈，连路飞在他旁边都停下了咀嚼。周围环境还是喧嚣的，激烈的音乐混乱的灯光，可是他们的角落是仿佛掉下一根针都能听见的安静。  
就像他们一直都在等着索隆开口说话一样。

路飞慢慢转过头看着他，嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊塞着肉，他的眼睛茫然的看着索隆，还有很多索隆看不懂的东西——  
“你在说什么啊索隆，山治已经——”

“闭嘴！”艾斯在他旁边低声说，路飞低下了头，娜美猛地用手捂住了嘴。  
索隆看见她在哭。

*  
娜美在哭。  
索隆看着眼泪大颗的从女孩眼睛里滑落，被酒吧的灯光映上不同的颜色。她似乎已经忍了很久了，捂着嘴巴都抑制不住哽咽声。  
娜美在哭啊。  
要知道他已经认识娜美十多年了，从国中到现在，娜美只在人前哭过两次。  
她性格骄傲而强大，鬼机灵又多，从不轻易示弱。

索隆有些怔忪，他想不明白发生了什么，于是他回头看着路飞。  
路飞还在低着头，嘴里的东西终于是咽下去了。  
“你在说什么啊索隆，山治已经——”  
已经什么？  
是因为你们已经知道厨子腿坏了所以这样吗？

既然这样也没什么好隐瞒的了，虽然他不知道他们是怎么知道的。  
索隆勉强的笑了笑，“没事的，厨子在家里，我会——”  
“索隆！”坐在他旁边的路飞一下子站了起来，艾斯也猛地站起来用手拦着路飞，“你坐下！你要干什么？”  
“索隆你够了，你怎么还这个样子？！”路飞不为所动，冲着索隆吼道，娜美用手捂着嘴巴哭泣着，摇着头，“路飞你停下…”  
乌索普都站了起来，隔着桌子伸着手臂，“路飞你赶紧吃吧…"然后又对着索隆说，“好啦我们知道山治在家，他也出不来不是吗，我们就…”  
罗抱着手臂着在那儿，低着头一言不发。

索隆看着这群人，什么啊，你们一个一个的在干什么？  
我怎么了吗？很奇怪啊，你们不是知道厨子腿坏了吗，这是什么反应？  
我知道他以后都不能走路了让你们很难过，但是他又不是死了，以后我会让他慢慢…

“索隆！！”路飞突然扑过来用力揪住他的领子，索隆愣愣的看着路飞满脸通红，他的眼睛里有泪水，他的嘴巴一张一合，他一下子把索隆怼在椅子上。  
“山治已经死了！！！”

“路飞！！”  
所有人都一下子站起来了，乌索普越过桌子扑过来一拳把路飞击倒在地，“你在说什么啊路飞！！不是叫你闭嘴了吗？！”  
“你们就眼睁睁看着他一直这个样子？！已经一年了啊！！你们看看他现在什么样子？！！既然他不想醒过来就让我把他打醒！！”

索隆看着路飞从地上跳起来，挥着拳头红着眼睛，乌索普和艾斯用力拦着路飞，酒吧的安保都向这边跑过来…  
一场闹剧。但是索隆半躺在椅子上，感觉一切都和自己十分遥远。  
他刚才说什么？  
厨子死了？

真是个不好笑的笑话，刚才出门前他还在床上躺着，虽然不理他，但是他知道那是因为厨子还在生气，他也应该生气，毕竟是因为他，厨子才会…  
索隆都快笑出来了，你们在搞什么啊？这种玩笑太拙劣了，我可是要生气了。

索隆慢慢直起身子，娜美还在他对面坐着哭，索隆笑着对娜美说，“哭什么啊，你不会也被他们骗了吧？厨子现在——”  
“索隆…”娜美用满是泪水的眼睛看着他，索隆的笑容渐渐消失了，“你也该…醒一醒了……”

什么啊？！  
索隆一下子站起来，心脏狂跳个不停，这几乎让他无法呼吸。他紧紧抓着胸口，一种陌生的感觉正在复苏，他环视着周围，他忽然感到害怕。  
所有人都停下来看着他，他直直的看着路飞，路飞一把甩开艾斯的钳制，对他说，“我以为你突然找我就是已经接受了一切，没想到你还这个样子，索隆，你真的让我挺失望的。”  
“山治会想看到你这个样子吗？你觉得你这样山治会开心吗？”  
“活出个人样来索隆！不是只有你一个人悲伤！！山治是你的恋人，我们也是山治的朋友！！我们也是你的朋友！！”

停…  
快停…  
不要再说了…  
索隆突然觉得头痛，他捂住了眼睛，一些碎片，从他脑海里张牙舞爪的流窜而出。  
红色…黑色…染血的手指…  
停…快停下…

“停下！”  
索隆不知道自己喊出了声，睁开眼睛发现所有人都在看着他。  
他脚步虚晃的走了出来，一把揪住站在旁边的罗的领子。  
“你和我说…罗…我知道你之前喜欢过厨子，你和我说！”  
罗安静的看着他的眼睛，索隆颤抖着揪着他的领子。  
他的心脏几乎为了等待而停止跳动。  
“他死了。”

索隆一把推开罗，踉踉跄跄的夺门而出。

*  
跑出酒吧索隆才意识到自己忘记开车，他又狂奔到车库将车开了出来，当他终于开着车行驶在马路上时，他浑身都是冷汗。  
身边空荡荡的副驾驶位像是漏风的口子，索隆狠狠按着自己的心脏，一拳砸在方向盘上。  
他必须马上回家，马上，厨子在家等他。

开什么玩笑…开什么玩笑啊！  
哈哈，他真是有一群有趣的朋友，他知道他们开玩笑从来不知道轻重，算了，这次就原谅你们，只要厨子在家，没有什么是我不能原谅的…  
只要厨子在家。

可他根本抑制不住自己心慌的感觉，他现在手脚冰凉，头痛欲裂，紧紧抓着方向盘盯着前面的道路。他努力调整着呼吸让自己平静一点，他可不想再出一次车祸了，现在他右腹的伤口还没好，如果他再出什么事谁来照顾厨子…  
“已经一年了啊！！”  
索隆猛地在路边停住了车。

他几乎用恐惧的目光盯着自己的右腹，他隐隐作痛的伤口。  
然后慢慢撩起了自己的衣服。  
看到曾经穿透身体的，几乎让他死于非命的伤口，现在只是一道陈旧的，骇人的疤痕。

“…厨子，”索隆喃喃着，他用力攥紧拳头想用疼痛抑制颤抖，“厨子…"  
然后他猛地一踩油门，开了出去。

*  
他需要一个答案，他需要。  
什么是真的，什么是假的，他已经分不清了。

到家之后他几乎是狂奔着上了楼，进门的时候甚至没有脱鞋，厨子又要骂他了，哈哈，厨子那么爱干净，我会擦好的，白痴卷眉你别生气，我…  
然后他愣在山治房间的门口。

回答他的，是一张空着的，凌乱的床铺。

“…厨子？”他喃喃着，他听得见自己声音在颤抖。  
“厨子你别吓我…”床头柜上放着满满一杯水，角落里的相框落满了灰尘。  
厨子搂着他的肩膀笑的好开心。

“厨子你在哪儿？…”  
没有，没有…枯萎的花盆，健身房里没拆封的复健器材，卫生间里随意放在台面上的刮胡刀。什么都是原来的样子，什么都没有。  
“白痴卷眉，你他妈在哪儿？！”  
没有，厨子找不到了。

他脚步虚晃的慢慢转了个身，向厨房走了过去，还没走到就一阵天旋地转，倚着门框倒了下去。  
他头痛欲裂的试图站起来，眼前发黑的看着自己的双手，血色的片段像是张牙舞爪的怪物在他脑海里四处撕咬，右腹的伤口又开始疼痛，他茫然的抬起头。

*  
“我看到了，在香波地餐厅。”  
“哈？我没有生气啊，我怎么会生那么可爱纯真的lady的气。”  
“她已经砸完了，你还能怎么样？杀了她？你是白痴吗？！”  
“索隆，你爸爸下午来找我了，亲自。他和我说他的独子的指腹为婚的未婚妻从国外回来了？这事儿我怎么没听说？”  
“不要再向我道歉了，我听够了。”  
“你闭嘴吧。”  
“我们分手吧。”  
“我以为这是我们默认好的啊！”  
“我累了，绿藻头，放过我吧。”  
“…我受够了。”

“分手吧！！！”  
“分手就分手！！！”索隆吼道。

对面疾驰而来的车，一切发生在电光石火的一瞬间，破碎的玻璃，疯狂灌入的空气，巨响，尖叫，厨子伸过来的手，将方向盘狠狠向左边打了过去。  
车头猛地调转了方向，副驾驶直接受到了剧烈的撞击，索隆眼睁睁的看着厨子的血溅了满车厢。  
还有他的脸上。  
右腹的剧痛让他几近昏迷，他无法思考，但还是用尽全力向厨子伸出了手。

厨子最后还对他笑了一下。  
明明满脸都是血，还扯着嘴角用口型对他说，  
我可不答应。

*  
是啊，厨子死了。  
已经死了一年了。  
从来没有什么三个月，他一个人活在这场自己编织的梦里，整整一年了。  
索隆将脸埋在手里，抹了一下眼睛。  
又一下。  
大剑豪罗罗诺亚应该早就忘记怎么哭泣了，这他妈是怎么回事。

“卷眉毛，我这样很难看吧。”索隆喃喃着。  
“是吗？不难看？你也久违的会说几句好话了啊。”索隆笑了。  
他慢慢在怀里摸索着，终于摸出一根香烟，叼在嘴里低头点燃。烟草的气味让他镇定，他终于站起了身。  
算了，不管怎么样都要活下去不是吗，既然时间是一年而不是他想象中的三个月，那他的公司和道场现在都不知道怎么样了。  
明天去看看吧。他想。

于是他走进了厨房。  
“说吧，今晚想吃什么？”他娴熟的穿上了围裙，对着空无一人的门廊笑着说。

END


End file.
